yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai
The are a folk of supernatural beings and one of the main focuses of the ''Yo-kai Watch'' series. Overview Yo-kai are spiritual beings whose influences are responsible for every one of the strange paranormal events in the human world. Most of these range from sudden changes in the behavior of people or abnormal weather in otherwise normal days, as well as unexpected landscape changes or control over a different force of nature. With exceptions, most Yo-kai are invisible to humans without the help of the Yo-kai Watch or something similar. In some cases, some Yo-kai can disguise themselves as humans by putting a magical leaf on their heads, as seen by Komasan and Komajiro in the anime, or by more conventional forms of shape-shifting, such as Kyubi. Also in the anime, some Yo-kai are made permanently visible due to the circumstances of their death or the origins of their Yo-kai conversion (such as Manjimutt or Snartle). Most of them being based on the actual Yo-kai and other mythical and supernatural beings from traditional folklore, most Yo-kai have unusual body compositions, such as being single or multi-eyed or even multi-armed; others may be based on inanimate objects (which are known under a subcategory of Yo-kai known as ) or even food; ranging from being based on animals like mammals, birds, fish or insects; and even more traditional demons or creatures from Japanese folklore. Numerous Yo-kai used to be humans such as Hungramps or Venoct, animals such as Cricky or Jibanyan, or even inanimate objects such as Wazzat or Brokenbrella. Though the process for becoming a Yo-kai is largely unknown, most Yo-kai develop an attachment to an important part or place of their previous lives, with several having "unsettled business" to fulfill; however, doing so does not make them pass to the other side. Though most Yo-kai, being technically ghosts, cannot exactly die in the strictest sense of the word, they can have their Soul Gems forcefully removed, leaving an empty shell behind; the "death" can be reversed by returning their Soul Gems. Those who can or are able to die simply have a supernaturally long life span. It is not yet clear when were the first Yo-kai came into existence, though several of them were around since the Sengoku Period. Some Yo-kai, known as the [[Classic Yo-kai|'Classic Yo-kai']], can be found until at least 60 years prior the start of the series, along with other Yo-kai which can also be found in the present, with others being encountered only in this time period. Likewise, [[Merican Yo-kai|'Merican Yo-kai']] can be found in St. Peanutsburg, U.S.A., implying that other areas of the world have their own individual Yo-kai, not just Japan. Tribes of Yo-kai Originally, every kind of Yo-kai are divided into the eight main tribes; Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, and Slippery. In the video games, each of the tribes their own strengths and rarity, and if two or more Yo-kai of the same tribe are adjacent to each other, they will receive a Tribe Unity bonus. In M02, the [[Enma (tribe)|'Enma Tribe']] was introduced with only one known active member, Lord Enma. In Yo-kai Watch 2, the Wicked Tribe was introduced, consisting of the Wicked Executives and the Wicked Servants. In Yo-kai Watch 3, the Hagure Tribe debuted as the 10th main tribe, with Android Yamada being the first from the tribe to be revealed so far. Every tribe has their own summoning chants when a Yo-kai from that tribe is summoned. Brave tribe : Mysterious tribe : Tough tribe : Charming tribe : Heartful tribe : Shady tribe : Eerie tribe : Slippery tribe : Wicked tribe : Hagure tribe : Types of Yo-kai Normal Yo-kai Present Yo-kai * : Yo-kai which are found in the present. Classic Yo-kai * : Yo-kai introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls wholly based on Yo-kai of classic Japanese mythology. They can only be found in the past. Merican Yo-kai * : Yo-kai introduced in Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi and Tempura. As the name implies, they are from America. They are considered a subgroup of Present day Yo-kai. Legendary Yo-kai * : A group of powerful Yo-kai that can only be befriended after filling out Legend Pages in the Yo-kai Medallium, which is done by collecting certain sets of Yo-kai Medals to break the seal surrounding a specific Legendary Yo-kai, with each seal requiring a different set of 8 required Yo-kai. Like every species of Yo-kai, a Legendary Yo-kai falls under one of the tribes. Unlike every other kind of Yo-kai that from their respective tribes, Legendary Yo-kai's summoning chant are very unique, bombastic and grandiose. Merican Legendary Yo-kai * : A group of Legendary Yo-kai from America, like Merican Yo-kai, introduced in Yo-kai Watch 3. Great Legendary Yo-kai * : A special group of Legendary Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch 3, who were originally famous people before their death. Notably, all of them sport a five-pointed sheriff-like star with the kana イ, meaning "I", which stands for "Ijin" (偉人, Kanji for "Great Man"). Yo-kai Models and Models of the Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai Watch The : is a device that allows the humans to see and communicate with Yo-kai; Yo-kai can also communicate with humans. The basic model, from of the watch is Yo-kai Watch Model Zero The : Debuted in Yo-kai Watch 2, is a model invented 60 years, making it the first usuage of the Yo-kai Watch. Z and Classic Medals are used for this model. Yo-kai Watch U The : Debuted in Yo-kai Watch 3, is a model that U and Merican Medals are used, and is compatible with all previous medals. Yo-kai Watch Dream The : Debuted in Yo-kai Watch 3, is a model the Dream Medals are used. Yo-kai Medals The are small coin-like medals used to summon Yo-kai through the Yo-kai Watch; Yo-kai give the medals as a sign of friendship. Some Yo-kai who have the original medals are usually silver, and used for the original model of the watch. Legend Yo-kai's Yo-kai Medals are identified dominantly as the color gold. Z Medals : are green Yo-kai Medals from some Yo-kai, who debuted from Yo-kai Watch 2, ''and are used on Model Zero of the Yo-kai Watch. Classic Medals : are red Yo-kai Medals from Classic Yo-kai and are used on the Model Zero of the Yo-kai Watch. U Medals : are green Yo-kai Medals with U's from some Yo-kai, who debuted from ''Yo-kai Watch 3, and are used on the Yo-kai Watch U. Merican Medals : are vibrant, red Yo-kai Medals from Merican Yo-kai, and are used on the Yo-kai Watch U. Dream Medals : are poker chip-like Yo-kai Medals, which few Merican have and is used on the Yo-kai Watch Dream. List of Yo-kai in the Yo-kai Medallium in the Main Yo-kai Watch Games *[[List of Yo-kai by Medallium Number (Yo-kai Watch)|List of Yo-kai by Medallium Number (Yo-kai Watch)]] *[[List of Yo-kai by Medallium Number (Yo-kai Watch 2)|List of Yo-kai by Medallium Number (Yo-kai Watch 2)]] *[[List of Yo-kai by Medallium Number (Yo-kai Watch 3)|List of Yo-kai by Medallium Number (Yo-kai Watch 3)]] Category:Content Category:Yo-kai Category:Characters Category:Game mechanics